


Boss's Orders

by talconhiro



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talconhiro/pseuds/talconhiro
Summary: Elena is the new hire for the Turks and she's so used to being top of the class she's at danger of working herself to the bone. Luckily, she's got a boss who cares deeply for her.
Relationships: Elena/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Boss's Orders

The dull hum of electricity rang out through the office accompanied by the tick tick ticking of a cheap company issued Wall clock. The Shinra Electric Company, like all mega-corporations didn’t just find their way to success through impressive charisma and alluring products, no, they were also incredibly cheap. Parts of the building, ones that the public were expected to see were amazing, with tall windows and state of the art holographic displays. Sheer glass in place of walls, painted lively colours with plush carpets. On the floors the president didn’t expect reporters, politicians, and other important non-company persons to access, were drab boring beige walls bordering seemingly endless floors with an endless array of cubicles.   
  
SOLDIER, the pride and joy of Heidegger, honestly more a relic of a bygone era than anything impressive, had state of the art facilities. The Turks meanwhile were left to manila folders pinned to bluish-gray cubicle walls. The only thing that could at all be considered “decoration” on the floor beyond the occasional plexiglass window overlooking Sector Zero below being the seemingly hastily stenciled Investigative Division. While officially part of the General Affairs department, Turks, the only remaining members of the Investigative Division called Hedigger their boss.  
  
Elena gave out a huge sigh as she looked over a long report that only seemed to get more and more convoluted as she typed away. The short, young blonde attempted to balance a pen on her nose as she contemplated how to word a section, the pen quickly falling. Elena’s attempts to catch the pen resulting in her knocking her chair over and tumbling into the desk behind her.   
  
“Oww” she groaned as she rubbed her head and slowly rose to her feet. The floor seemed to be empty save for her. It was 11 PM, so she couldn’t exactly be surprised by this.   
  
“Working late Rookie?” The voice was clearly Reno. She whipped her head around to see him leaning back in a chair two cubicles over. He had a sleeping cap on. Was he sleeping here? She thought, but didn’t ask.   
  
“Boss asked me for a report on my last run in with Avalanche by tomorrow morning. _Some_ _of us_ like to take our job seriously” Elena rebutted staring daggers at Reno’s sleeping cap.  
  
“What me?! I’m still on standby while I nurse my injuries. Don’t stay up too late kid, taking care of yourself is part of the job” Reno rebuked back as he twirled out of the chair he was half sitting, half laying in. A blanket unceremoniously fell to the floor.  
  
“Don’t burn all the midnight Mako, we got a city to run, terrorists to catch” Reno called out as he started to disappear.   
  
“What a jerk!” Elena cried out in frustration burrowing her hands in her palms. Being the rookie sucked. It didn’t help that she totally blew her first major mission - it was a total disaster. She felt her face getting flushed in embarrassment. The way Tseng looked at her with disappointment after blurting out all that stuff was so heart wrenching.

Getting comfortable in her desk once more she began typing. She was making real progress. But… she felt like she was being watched. Like, the living embodiment of an ellipse was standing behind her. She craned her neck a bit to look back and found herself face to face with Rude.   
  
“Elena… uh”   
  
“Ah!” she yelled punching him, full force, but, she was sitting in a rolly chair so while he reeled back from the blow, she wheeled back ,knocking into her desk. A book fell off a higher shelf in her cubicle slamming down on her keyboard.   
  
Holding the side of his face in pain he let out a small smirk. “Sorry… for startling you”    
  
“You’re really making a case for what your parents named you, you know?”   
  
“My apologies, I just wanted to hand in my half of the report to you-”   
  
“You could have emailed it!”   
  
“I… didn’t have your mail address… and company records haven’t been updated. I guess with new president Rufus, the death of the former president, and all the PR nightmares going on right now, HR hasn’t really cared much for general affairs. Sorry”    
  
Elena let out a soft sigh. “don’t worry about it, I almost forgot about your side in my report, so you’re a huge life saver”   
  
“Of course. Also. Commander Tseng prefers an accurate report, to an ontime one. Don’t feel-”   
  
“Ah ah ah!” Elena protested wagging her finger, but not getting up from her chair.    
  
“I didn’t get top grades in the academy to settle for second rate. I’m going to hand in a perfect report, AND hand it in on time. And that’s that.”   
  
“Very well. I won’t keep you. It seems you may have to rewrite some since that book seems to have deleted at least one section” he announced and quickly departed before Elena could strike him again.    
  
Elena’s shock was silent as it was overbearing. She whipped around, throwing the large reference book halfway across the office floor. Quickly she assessed the damages. The last 3 hours of writing were. All. Gone.    
  
Instantly the young turk fell to the floor in defeat. Taking on an almost fetal position grasping the flash drive that Rude had handed to her. As she sniffled for a moment she shook her head. She could still do it. It was for  _ him _ after all. She had to get back in his good graces. Prove her worth to him, and the Turks. Prove she’s more than just “Gun’s little sister here to fill in her shoes”.    
  
Elena continued working later than late. Merging in Rude’s document into her own. His work was impeccable. And then retreading the expense tables her encyclopedia had deleted. It wasn’t as bad as she feared. She still had the formulas in another document, so recreating them didn’t take nearly as long the second time.    
  
Eyes drooping low she let out a heavy yawn as she stretched. The firm fabric of her suit restricting her movements more than she’d like, she’d have to get that tailored, maybe Rude knew a source. He was much more limber on the battlefield. Maybe her report could get the alterations expensed by Shinra. Sure, they were cutting costs, but a shining new company recruit proving her worth definitely deserved to be rewarded. She wasn’t sure if that was the sleep deprivation talking or if she really truly earnestly believed it.   
  
She checked her watch as she was printing off the report. Tseng liked them in paper, on top of being emailed to him. Something about enjoying the option of leafing through them while sitting out in the sun. The thought of him just… She shook her head. Definitely the sleep deprivation kicking in.   
  
A brisk walk through hallway after hallway brought her to the combination main Turk office and meeting room. Tseng had a coffee in his hand as he idly looked over some documents. “Oh Elena. I didn’t expect you today, what brings you.”   
  
“Just delivering that report” she replied, crossing the room. Nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.   
  
“On time? Is that why I saw your terminal was logged in all night?”    
  
A nervous laugh came from Elena as she averted her eyes, pushing the report further out towards him. The moment hung there for what felt like an eternity.    
  
Tseng took a long sip of his coffee before finally replying. He never broke eye contact with her. “I’ve never seen such dedication. But, don’t wear yourself out. I’d much rather to see you have a nice long employment under me” he teased. His voice betrayed his words. Still somewhat grimly serious as he looked at her with stony eyes. Pretty, gorgeous and deep.   
  
“No worries there boss. Whatever you want, I’ll do. No Questions asked. I might mess things up, But, if It’s for you. I’ll get it done in the end” She replied, and then quickly covered her mouth with both hands. The Report began to fall down but in a quick motion Tseng caught it and put it on the meeting table.   
  
“Anything, I ask?” he asked, eyebrow cocked.   
  
“Yes, anything.”    
  
“That’s a dangerous offer you know. Are you sure you should be making claims like that to a dangerous man like me.”   
  
“With all due respect sir, I’m a grown woman. I---”  
  
Tseng grabbed her wrist. Not hard, but not lightly. Firm. It felt… right. She felt her heart beat rapidly beating against her chest. She could hear the thump thumping echoing in her head. She gritted her teeth, mouth caught halfway between a grimace and a smile. Could he hear her? Did he notice how much she was blushing right now?    
  
“Yes, yes you are.” he said. It didn’t feel like it was implying anything. Just tacit agreement, but she felt herself melt in his assessment. She became a puddle and was melting into the floor. Honestly, a good way to die.  
  
Elena dreamed. She dreamed she was embracing Tseng. The man was complimenting her. Giving her all the words of gratitude she always wanted from her sister, from her father. But more importantly, he was giving her important tasks, and helping her. Giving her the trust to help him. And now they were kissing.   
  
A few hours later, she found herself awake on a couch, her head pressed against a fine silk, muscular, leg. She blinked and looked up to see herself laying with her head in Tseng’s lap in his office on the couch to the side of the meeting table. She moved to get up. But he pushed her down. “Rest” he commanded, and his eyes didn’t move from the document he was reading.   
  
She complied.  
  
“Work like this is excellent. That said, from now on, I implore you, please hand in something of this calibur late. I’d much rather you come into the office your usual chatty high energy self. Even if it means we occasionally leak information to the enemy.”  
  
Elena blushed again, but gave a half nod. “Yes, of course. Like I said, I’ll do anything when it’s the boss’s orders”.  
  
“Really, then, seek your dreams, and trust me to help you through them.”  
  
“What if your orders contradict?”  
  
“Then I trust you to follow the right one.”  
  
“Okay” she said, balling her hands up into fists. Quickly she slid so she was sitting in his lap, and cupping the side of his face with one hand as she kissed him.  
  
Their lips pressed into one another, and she suckled on the sweet nectar of this moment perhaps longer than she’d like to admit. Finally when she couldn’t breathe anymore she broke the kiss. Her heart was once more threatening to explode like so many mako reactors before her.  
  
Tseng stared at her in shock. “Elena, what… was the meaning of that?”   
  
“Just my boss’s most recent orders.”   
  
“Well then. Another excellent job. I can’t wait to see how you complete your next one” he replied, cheeks now matching hers in their tint.  
  
She giggled. “Well, just give the word”.   


**Author's Note:**

> Hiii I know I should be working on the next Bite in the Dark Chapter, but some conversations with a good friend, my best friend playing the original FF7, and me having come fresh off FF7-R - one of my favourite (and IMO one of the most underrated FF7) ships needed to come out of me to get any more work done on Bite in the Dark (Which, will be updated, SOON). 
> 
> My Roommate's been moving out, and Bite in the Dark I need to be in a very specific cozy mood to write, so it's been tough. In the Meantime, please enjoy this and tell me what you think!


End file.
